


Fanfic Concurso

by Ayekis



Category: AyekaResident40
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayekis/pseuds/Ayekis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Concurso Resident40!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfic Concurso

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la historia que leí en Resident40 y de la cuál tienen que decirme quienes son sus protagonistas. 
> 
> Lo importante es que justifiquen su teoría. Puede que la pareja que gane no sea precisamente la que yo tenía en mente cuando lo escribi si la justificación es buena y me convence ;)
> 
> Pueden dejar sus teorías aquí o en mi twitter @ayekis1. Sirven links o lo que se les ocurra.
> 
> Lo ideal es que se la jueguen por una pareja, pero pueden participar más de una vez.
> 
> El premio es un regalo que traeré directamente de Japón segun las preferencias del ganador.
> 
> El resultado lo dare el martes 22 en Resident40. 
> 
> Suerte!!  
> Ayeka.

Se sentía ¿cómo explicarlo?... perturbado, si, esa era la palabra.

Desde que sucedió aquello, no había podido dejar de pensar en él.

Se incorporo de la cama, ya que no tenia caso tratar de dormir. Vio el reloj de la pared y supo que era tarde... o muy temprano según como se viera, así que decidió salir un momento para despejarse de esos extraños pensamientos que había estado teniendo.

No tenia claro hacia donde iba, eran cerca de las dos y media y habían muchos lugares abiertos, pero no tenia ganas de estar con más personas, así que lo penso unos segundos y se encamino al lugar donde todo comenzo.

Entró y tal como penso, estaba desocupada. sintió un ruido en la entrada, y de pronto se vio envuelto en los brazos de alguien.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le susurro al oído la persona que aún lo mantenía firmemente abrazado.

Intento liberarse, pero mientras más lo intentaba más fuerte era la resistencia, además supo quien era aquel que lo tenia aprisionado y algo le impidió seguir forcejeando.

-¿Acaso te sentías solo? -Siguió preguntando al tiempo que pasaba su lengua por el lóbulo del otro chico.

-¿Qué quieres?- Contesto con esfuerzo por el contacto con él. 

-¿Qué quiero?, eso debería preguntártelo a ti -Y continuó su recorrido ahora por el cuello.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Su respiración se estaba agitando y a pesar del clima frío de la época se sentía muy acalorado.

-Supongo que viniste aquí porque estabas pensando en mi ¿no? –dijo mientras lo soltaba para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Te equivocas! –grito, molesto por las palabras, pero también por haber perdido el contacto con él.

-Ah... entonces puedes irte, si quieres – hizo una pausa mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala –por mi parte yo me quedare, ¿no sientes un poco de calor?.

¿Calor?, claro que lo había sentido, pero ahora... sus pensamientos se detuvieron, porque aquel hombre se estaba quitando la camisa.

¿Q-que haces? Pregunto empezando a sentirse nervioso.

-Me desvisto –contesto sonriéndole -¿quieres ayudarme?.

Se sonrojo furiosamente ¿de que rayos estaba hablando? Aunque la oferta parecía tentadora, pero... agito su cabeza, para desechar esas ideas.

Aprovechando la distracción, "x" se acercó, le tomo las manos y las puso sobre su ahora desnudo pecho -Te pregunte si querías ayudarme.

No entendía por qué no se apartaba y se iba lo más rápido posible, a diferencia de eso estaba ahí de pie admirando el amplio pecho de su amigo y lo bien que se sentía bajo sus manos.

"X" se apego aún más a él y como vio que el otro chico no tenia gran interés en romper el contacto, solto sus manos y las de él las llevo a los pantalones del joven.

-Apuesto a que te has imaginado esto – le dijo mientras empezaba a acariciarlo lentamente por encima del pantalón. 

Yo no... ah... – no podia seguir hablando, había aumentado la velocidad de sus caricias y estaba dandole sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado, por lo menos no con alguien...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y eso sería... ¿alguna idea?  
Ayeka.


End file.
